


Amor Fati

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Do you miss him?""No""Do you still hate him?""Yes ... but it's a complicated feeling"





	Amor Fati

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor Fati](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480795) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Aurora's father was buried in the royal crypts under the palace.

That was not a place Aurora particularly liked to go, and in the decade after her awakening and coronation she had only been there a half dozen times. And she wouldn't be there now if she hadn't felt Maleficent getting up from her side of the bed before dawn and when she looked out the bedroom door she saw her lover heading down the stairs that led to the crypts.

Aurora tiptoed down the stairs and through the door lock key she saw the fairy standing in front of the tomb, quiet and seemingly lost in thought.

"I know you're here Beastie," Maleficent said.

Aurora opened the door, trying not to look embarrassed to be caught peeking. And said :

“I was wondering where you had gone”

"You found me"

"Yes, but I don't know why you are here"

"I dreamed about him tonight"

Aurora approached and took her hand, and despite fearing a positive answer asked:

"Do you miss him?"

"No"

"Do you still hate him?"

"Yes ... but it's a complicated feeling"

"Why ? You have all the right to hate him after the things he did to you. ”

"Truth. But I love you so much more than I hate him and without him you wouldn't exist, in the end his betrayal turned out to lead me to my happiness. It almost makes me believe in destiny. ”

Aurora looked at her father's grave and thought of the pain he had caused, to Maleficent and to the kingdom in general, all had been hurt by his actions. The fact that all end up well didn’t make his actions and choices any less selfish and cruel.

"I don't want to be here with him"

"Alright. We can go upstairs ”

“I’m talking about the future, when it's time to bury me. I want to be buried somewhere where sunlight touches the grass. ”

"It will be done"

"And you ?"

"By your side"

"Even if I had said I would rather be buried here with my ancestors?"

“Wherever you are”

They emerged from the crypts with their hands together leaving the darkness behind and finding as they climbed the first rays of morning sunlight illuminating the great hall of the castle.

Aurora kissed her and thought it might be fate as Maleficent had said, or at least some kind of cosmic justice. That he had not won, that they found happiness despite him and partly because of him. 

Happiness was their revenge and their reward.

  
  



End file.
